


Memories I shared with you

by Psykfall



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psykfall/pseuds/Psykfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Furihata re-lives some of their shared memories from their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories I shared with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so poor and crappy. I don't even... I just needed to get this stupid idea out of my head. It's not even proof read but I hope it's still okey. Also, sorry if it's confusing.

”Kouki, do you remember the time we went to the beach?”  
  
Kouki smiled and nodded happily and laughed a little. “Of course I remember! I remember Takao hiding Midorima’s lucky item of the day, making him really angry!”  
  
Akashi smiled a bit.“I still have all the pictures we took that day. Even the ugly ones that Kagami Taiga took” he said and slowly looked through the taken pictures on his phone. There were pictures of him and Kouki together, both smiling of course, even though the red haired boy’s smile was small. There were also quite a few pictures of when the whole Seirin team decided to make a human pyramid. Poor Tetsuya and Kouki had to be at the bottom with all the taller boys on top. Akashi recalled enjoying the whole ordeal from a distance, laughing to himself slightly.  
  
“This is from our first date together, right?”  
  
The brunet blushed at the picture and hid his face behind his hands, groaning out of embarrassment. Akashi snickered lowly to himself the more he looked at the picture.  
  
“You were so scared when I asked you to go out with me.”  
  
“I know! How could I not be?!” Kouki exclaimed when he removed his hands from his face, showing red tinted cheeks.  
  
Akashi smiled and continued to stare at the picture of his beloved – his big brown, beautiful but nervous looking eyes; the mousy brown and messy hair; he also noted how the white shirt he had been wearing that day was a little wrinkled; the smile he wore was unsure and nervous but nonetheless cute. It was those things that made the former Teiko captain interested in the very ordinary Furihata Kouki.  
  
“I look absolutely hideous…” Kouki mumbled.  
  
“I thought you looked like you were going to die right on the spot when you saw me that afternoon” Akashi mused, recalling the memory as if it was only yesterday.  
  
The brunet decided to say nothing at that, knowing Akashi would only tease him about it even more if he did. So there was nothing but silence for a few minutes, the only thing heard was the slow clicking of a button on Akashi’s phone as he was still looking through his photos.  
  
The slow clicking suddenly came to a stop, causing Kouki to peek over at Akashi’s phone. It didn’t take him long before his cheeks were painted in deep red.  
  
“Wh-who took that picture?! Why is there a picture of us kissing?!”  
  
“Tetsuya took it and sent it to me saying something in the lines of ‘I saw you. You better take care of Furihata-kun’” Akashi said calmly as he studied the picture closer with a small, loving smile.  
  
“He also sent it to your whole team and the GoM” he continued just as calmly. Kouki’s blush of embarrassment only deepened with every second that passed the more he thought of it.  
  
“That’s how everyone found out we were dating. Quite spectacular. You have no idea I many texts I got from the members of your team and the Miracles.”  
  
The poor brunet was too embarrassed to even say something at this point, so he only hid his face in his hands and tried to get rid of his very red cheeks.  
  
Silence once again. Not even the slow clicking of Akashi’s phone was heard.  
  
“Kouki…”  
  
He turned his head to the Rakuzan captain upon hearing his name.  
  
“Do you remember the day you came to visit me in Kyoto the first time?” Akashi said and looked up from his phone and shut it, keeping his red and gold eyes straight. “It took me quite some time to convince you to come. Over two weeks if I’m not wrong.”  
  
 _‘But you’re never wrong’_ Kouki thought and rolled his eyes a little.  
  
“I have to admit I was nervous the day of your arrival.”  
  
“Eeh..? Really?” Kouki’s eyes widened slightly at Akashi’s honest statement. He never thought that Akashi would be nervous about something like that. Well, he was probably not as nervous as he himself was – he hadn’t been able to sleep that night and had had both one and two panic attacks from only thinking of it.  
  
“Though, that nervousness passed as soon as I saw your very confused and nervous face as you stumbled of the train. It was actually really cute.”  
  
“Oh, shut up, will you..?”  
  
“Especially the face you made when you finally caught sight of me. Despite being nervous and scared, which was really easy to see, you still smiled when you saw me. After pushing yourself through the crowd, stumbling on your feet….”  
  
“Don’t remind me, please…” Kouki mumbled and looked the other way.  
  
“…you gave me a kiss and hugged me. Needless to say I was a little surprised, as you were never the one to kiss first, I was happy.”  
  
The happiness Kouki had felt at the beginning of their rather casual conversation about random memories suddenly vanished. Looking to his right he could see Akashi hanging his head down, clutching onto his phone. Something felt wrong.  
  
“It’s already been two years, Kouki…” Akashi said slowly in a low voice.  
  
“Two years…?"  
  
“I miss you…” His voice came out even lower this time. Cracking, almost.  
  
“I miss the sound of your voice, your touch and…seeing you smile. I’m still keeping your number, you know. Somewhere in the back of my head I still think you will send me one of those stupid ‘good morning’ messages or call me after practice. But…I know you never will and…it breaks my heart every day.”  
  
Akashi wiped a few annoying tears that ran down his cheeks but to no avail, they kept coming the more he spoke and the more he thought of it. His voice cracked more with every word spilling off his lips.  
  
“I miss to see your sleeping face the first thing I do when I wake up, and how you always seemed to come closer when I brushed your hair out of your face… I miss your horrible cooking and your bad taste in music. I even miss it when you called me when you had a panic attack or felt anxious…”  
  
That was what broke him; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop crying. Akashi squatted down on the ground, his ice cold hands desperately trying to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.  
  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t see you were unhappy..! I’m so sorry I could- couldn’t help you when you needed it the most! I’m so sorry, Kouki…” His cracking voice was nowhere near quiet as he openly cried out, desperately clutching onto his cellphone and the big bouquet of flowers in his arms. They probably wouldn’t survive if snow came, which it probably would very soon.  
  
“It shouldn’t have ended like this! It shouldn’t have... I should’ve known… You should’ve told me..! It was not supposed to end like this, Kouki...”  
  
 _Sei..! Please pick up!_  
  
 _I need to talk to you_  
  
 _Plses,,. I nersd, toi yalk to youi_  
  
 _i don’t kniw wjatt o dpo okease pick up_  
  
 _im, so soery sei_  
  
 _i love you_  
  
“Akashi-kun… We should be leaving. The others are waiting for us” a low, somewhat monotone voice said, yet there was still something sad in it. The teal haired boy hated seeing his friend like this. He knew Akashi had loved Furihata deeply and that he had a hard time accepting he was gone, that he had decided to end his own life. He also knew that Akashi blamed it all on himself that he didn’t see how unhappy the brunet was; how stressed out about life he was; how frequent his panic attacks had become. Kuroko knew he blamed himself for it all and hated himself that he couldn’t help him that night Furihata decided to jump from their balcony. If he only hadn’t gone to Kyoto that day…  
  
Akashi put down the bouquet of flowers – the same as the one he had bought on their first date – to the ground before the smooth, black gravestone. Despite his hands shaking and his eyes being blurry from unshed tears, he reached out a hand and let his fingers touch the cold stone, slowly tracing the outlines of his beloved’s name. He sniffled slightly, breath hitching. He thought he had calmed down, but another wave of shame and sadness hit him and caused him to cry even more. Kuroko had to pull him to his feet only to be tightly embraced by the hysterically crying Akashi.  
  
“I didn’t want it to end like this…” Akashi whispered between his sobbing when the other boy gently placed his arms around his former captain. “I miss him so much..! I love him so much!”  
  
A soft breeze ruffled his red hair around ever so slightly. It was as gentle as when Kouki ran his hands through his hair and Akashi could have sworn he heard his lover's soft voice whispering in his ear.  
  
 _I love you too._


End file.
